Why I should have killed you
by Dews
Summary: If I had killed you, you would not bring back these heated memories that make me want you. LEMON, LIME and all that good stuff. Woot
1. You should have died

**A/N:** I had this crazy idea of a story and right now, I don't even know what anime or book it's based from. It's one of those things that just hits you. So, just read on.

**~Why I should have killed you~**

**Chapter 1: You should have died**

You can't put me in a group or conclude that I'm a certain type of person because frankly, you'll be wrong. I can't even define myself so what gives you the right to define me.

Please don't misunderstand; I'm only trying to tell you what even I can't tell myself. I am a spastic, hyperactive, high-attitude, punk, loser, emo who hates life.

Well, that's what I want you to think.

For me to go into my life right now would only make this story longer and since I am not an open person, I would plainly tell you: I am not your regular average person.

I hate boys and it's not because I got raped when I was a kid. No, I hate boys because they have hurt me so much, my body had built up a defense system to keep them away. Confused? There's more.

I will deny lots of things about myself that may be true and that had made me miss a lot of opportunity and things in my life. I will tell you I hate the color white but I love the creamy white of a vanilla yogurt or ice cream. I can't help it.

No, I am not mentally challenged. If I was, I would not be telling you this story about this boy that I fell in love with and how I hurt him, only to find out that he was the one that make me into the crazy bitch that I am today.

No, I don't have any problems or issues.

For you to read my story, you have to have guts. You can't be a squeally little mama or papa's kid. As for me, I hate my mom because she forced me to do things I didn't want to do and now she's dead and for god's sakes I didn't kill her. She merely jumped off a bridge when her debts got too high. As for my dad, he's in jail for good reasons.

I won't say that it all started at a particular point but, I will tell you that the day I say him, my life changed. I mean, I was _trying_ to cross the street but some car _accidentally_ tried to run me over and he was there, he saved me, I fell in love and we eloped.

You ass, we did not elope. When he touched me, I pushed him into the oncoming car and watched as he got run over. No, he didn't die, _yet._

I was going to make him pay but seeing him covered in his blood made me call 911 and then run away because I was seriously thinking of smashing my high heel through his head and then his heart because of touching me.

I am not antisocial. As a matter of fact, have a sassy cat that hates men and tries to rip out their throat. She's awesome but they want to take her away. They'll never take her alive.

Anyway, I run to my house and as soon as I come in, my cell phone rings. It's the police. They wanted to know why I didn't stay on the line and give them directions and if I could come to the hospital because they wanted to see me and ask me some questions. You would think that a normal person would just do as the officer said but since I'm not normal, I do the opposite.

I start swearing at the policeman, telling him that it was not my fault. I told him to fucking leave me alone that I did not want to talk to anyone.

I did not realize the seriousness or the amount of damage I had done until I opened my window and there were three police cars there.

After that, I go on a rampage swearing and throwing things around. I tried to run away from the police but, they caught me, took me the station and we cleared up our differences.

Heh, they just concluded that I was indeed an innocent crazy bitch who hates people.

I seriously wanted to smack them and say 'duh' but since I really had to pee, I let it go.

I went to pee and when I looked in the mirror, I saw some chick that looked like she's been in a blender. A little caffeine would solve that.

The policeman had told me the guy would be okay and told me where he was being taken care of. Damn him, I felt responsible. I decided to visit and check to see if he was okay or if he was going to die and although he deserved it, he did try to save my life.

The nurse guided me to his room and gave me an evil eye because I had asked if she injected jello into her boobs. You should have seen those balloons, wiggling around like they didn't have enough space to breath. They didn't.

I went to his room and decide that he was pretty okay because he had his leg up in a cast and he was reading a book.

Is there no justice in this world?

I stand by the door and glare at him until he realizes that someone was at the door. He screamed, I screamed, he screamed and I asked him why he was fucking screaming. He said nothing and we spent another ten minutes looking at each other.

He was not gazing at me with adoring eyes because he could not imagine someone as beautiful as me.

No, he was looking at me like I was the deadliest snake and I was starving.

I didn't want to walk over and say thank you but I did.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked.

"Becsameemft…temmm…my…amree."

"I can't hear you."

"I said because you tried to save my freaking life."

"You pushed me into the car."

"My hand slipped."

"What the fuck?"

"Don't swear in a hospital."

"The first sentence you said when you came in here had fuck in it."

"The first sentence was a scream and the word was fucking not fuck. There's a difference."

"No, there's not."

"Yes there is. Fuck is the action and fucking is the doing of the fuck action."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It does to me."

"Well, have you ever been fucked?" he asked. I was sitting on his bed without any idea of how I got there.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hair and smashed his mouth against mine. The moment that I let slip by; he used it to grab my fake boobs and one of them fell out.

I punched him and was about to kick his broken leg when he said.

"You're a boy, right?"

**A/N:** Even I have to admit this story is really weird. I was going to make him a girl but I made him a guy. I haven't come up with any name plus I don't know if I should give him a girly name or a masculine one. If you have any suggestions, tell me. One more thing, this story comes to me when I'm typing it. I don't know what's going to happen in the second chapter so, be warned.


	2. Don't you dare touch me

**A/N:** Waddup folks, just take a deep breath and continue reading.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto although I would love a Naruto Chibi. At night. Together. Getting the picture???

**~Why I should have killed you~**

**Chapter 2: Don't you dare touch me**

I couldn't believe it.

My secret was out and it was that asshole who found out. I walked into my apartment and collapsed on the bed. I took of my shirt then the bra I was wearing. The two silicon support fell out onto my lap and I broke down crying.

For five years, I had dressed like a woman and no one, not even my manager, knew. It had to be that stupid boy and on top of that, he kissed me.

What I'm really mad about is not the fact that he kissed me. It was that I actually enjoyed the kiss.

God, thinking that my body was immune was so stupid. It actually yearned for him. I decided a bubble bath would do me good.

When I was done, I was feeling like Chinese so I ordered in. The stupid delivery boy tried to flirt with me but I slammed the door on his face. He wasn't bad looking.

I tried to concentrate on my food but, I just couldn't. My brain kept going back on the kiss and how good it had felt to kiss him. I shook my head to clear that pleasant…um…I meant unpleasant vision. I had ordered orange chicken and my mind was picturing me eating the chicken off broken leg guy's chest.

This is not working. I knew that I was setting myself up to be hurt again and although I did not wish it, he was tempting. So, to prevent myself from being hurt, I would kill him.

Kill him. Kill him. Sill him. Sell him. Sedill him. Seduce him. Seduce him.

This wasn't working. If I had to kill him, I had to make it fast. No looking back and no evidence left. Yes, I will kill him.

1:00 am

I left the house with my equipments and walked to the hospital. Although it was warm, I felt icy fingers probing my conscience and my back.

I wondered what it would feel like if _his_ hands were probing me.

Damn, I had to focus.

Taking care of the girl at the front desk was no problem. No, she wasn't dead and no, I won't tell you what I did to her because I don't want any more guilt with what I'm about to do. Besides, I feel no guilt.

I sneakily made my way to his room and opened the door. I gently closed it behind me and carefully stepped to his bed. I was wearing my special gloves which left no evidence. The sight of him on the bed made me freeze.

He was thrashing on the bed and moaning. At first I couldn't make out what he was saying but after awhile, it sounded like my name which I don't remember giving to him.

It sounded like he was dreaming about me and him.

I stepped closer to look at his orange hair splayed on the pillow. His mouth was open in sheer bliss and I could only stifle a gasp as he moaned my name again. The tattoo on my forehead felt hot as its true meaning moaned my name.

Suddenly he turned and his hand snagged me from where I was standing. I fell against him; he opened his eyes, confessed his love and fucked me thoroughly.

No fucking chance.

I fell onto his broken leg then proceeded to kick the leg which woke him up. He asked what the fuck I was doing in his fucking room and why I was kicking his fucking broken leg. He swore some more and thrashed around and finally he calmed down. It was a wonder no one came to check on him.

"How the fuck did you get in?"

"I have my ways, now tell me how the fuck did you know my name?"

"I'll tell you if I get one more kiss." Cocky.

"Only in hell which is where I'm about to sent you."

"Why would you be sending me to hell?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because you're alive."

"Wrong question then. How would you be doing that?"

"Duh, by killing you."

"Why would you kill me?"

"Because you're still alive and asking ridiculous questions."

"Or is it because I create feelings in you that you are afraid of?"

"No fucking way."

"Come here," he said.

"Yes, I'm coming to kill you," I said as I edged closer to him.

As soon I was in range, he reached out and grabbed me. He wrapped his hands around me and held me tighter than anyone ever had. Although I screamed for him to let me go, he did not. He held on to me until I broke down crying.

He then whispered my name in a way that brought back shivering memories of us together. Of our heated bodies entwined and our scream of bliss as we climaxed together.

I knew that I knew him. I just didn't want to remember. I just didn't want to recall the pain of withdrawal that I went through. I twisted in his arm and wrapped my hands around his neck.

He kissed my tears and told me everything was going to be alright. He kissed me and this time it was as light as feathers and although I knew my plan to ill him had failed. I was in a way, glad.

I didn't want to stay long in case the girl at the front desk woke up so I held him until he fell asleep and I snuck out.

**A/N:** This story is progressing but I haven't decided on what to call them Also, sorry it's so short because if I want to do I long one, I'll put it off till a month later but I can do these short chapters every couple of days. For the broken leg guy, I was thinking a Naruto or Gaara. And for the psycho messed up bitch I was thinking Gaara or Sai. I love Sai's belly and I really want to use him but it'll be sooo much fun to explore Gaara's secret spots, don't you think so. So I'm still thinking, if you prefer any, just let me know.


	3. Remembered Memories

**A/N: **Yes, I'm doing another chapter and I am very proud of myself. My being a lazy psycho bitch seems to be out of town plus hell I mean school is on vacation so I got a sweet week off to write poetry and stories. Cha yeah. Still don't know where this story is going but there might be a sex or intended sex scene in this chapter or the next so brace yourself.

**~Why I should have killed you~**

**Chapter 3: Remembered memories**

My mind was still reeling from the meeting with Naruto and the fact that he remembered me and us together. I couldn't stop the sudden excited shiver that went down my spine but I quickly quelled the feeling knowing that our meeting was only faith and destiny playing our cards once again.

I still couldn't forget the pain in his eyes when my world shattered and I ran away to bury the hurt and guilt of my life. It was like my heart had been ripped apart and the blood wouldn't stop gushing. I have wrapped it in duct tape and I don't intend on anyone, not even Naruto to unwrap it and feel the vulnerability and tenderness of it.

I decided to take a shower and head to work since me hanging around the house only made me more sad and excited and I didn't want to be neither.

I slowly removed my clothing and prayed god that he didn't know or suspect that I wanted him even though I was throbbing with being unsatisfied. I could take care of that in the shower. All I had to do was remember his face and his reassuring touches and I nearly came.

Somewhat satisfied and dressed, I started to close the door but used my heel to stop the door at the last second. I ran to my room, looked for the tiny indentation and proceeded to remove the floorboard. I dug out the box and hugged it to my chest.

It contained everything.

I put it back and left the room and was satisfied with the clicking of my heels and the swagger of my hips as I left my building. I knew I pulled my look of and I looked damned sexy which was always a problem since I worked for a marriage facility and my coworkers are always trying to set me up with someone. It was hell but fun. I briefly wondered if Tsunade, my cat, was okay. She was probably on one of her quest to rid the world of men. God I loved her.

I walked through the doors and received a file from Kakashi and made my way to my office. They knew I was a woman of few words and little emotion and the fact and knowledge that it should keep them away crossed my mind every time someone barges in. This time, it was Rock Lee.

"Hey girlfriend, what's the dish with you and the cops. Tell me everything. Did some guy want to touch you and you took care of him? Spill!" he commanded. You got to love the guy.

"Yes, I nearly got run over but some dude saved me. He had a broken leg and I went to visit him," I replied sketchily.

"As if that's all there was. I know you honey and I know you are leaving out juicy parts. Did you know the guy or want to get to know him?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I stared at the guy and figured if I could pour my heart out to a diva, it was him. I told him everything and when I was done, he squealed with sexual delight and ran over to my side and grabbed me in a bear hug. I immediate punched him in the gut but he was used to my attacks and easily dodged it.

"This facility is not you. Find something more alive and punch related for god sakes, you're driving me simply nuts with your sexual need."

"I am not in need of anything sexually I said as I turned my attention to the file at hand and let out a blood curling scream. Then I fainted.

I couldn't exactly remember what had happened but as the last fuzz of fuzziness left my mind, I realized I was in a hospital with Rock Lee's aka Rockie's face looming over me.

"Girl, you are one nervous wreck aren't you?" he asked.

"What the hell happened?" I asked drowsily.

"What everyone has been betting on since you started pulling extra ours, you broke down."

"Shit."

"Yeah, I'll say it is but you've had quite a number of visitors and the last one set my mind on fire."

"Last one?" I questioned already getting a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah, that blazing orange hair with blue eyes is kind of hard to forget given the fact that I'm already taken. But I'm sure Neji would appreciate his beauty."

"Orange…hair…and…um…blue…eyes?" I asked warily as another wave of nausea hit me.

"Yeah and now that you mentioned it, isn't it this hospital that you said your orange haired…savior…was…" he trailed off as understanding dawned.

"Oh my fucking god, oh my good you, he, was, said, cared, oh my god I'm speechless."

"No, you're still talking," I said as a tear slid down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" Rockie asked as he looked at my face obviously surprised with me.

"He's getting married," I blurted out.

"Now, now don't jump to any conclusions yet. You don't know for sure and what gave you that idea?" he asked.

"We work for a fucking marriage agency and I saw his fucking photo with this pink haired chick that must die in the file Kakashi gave me. Yes, die. Yes, she must die."

"Calm down you sadistic bitch, before you go murder someone. He really was worried when he heard you were admitted here. In fact, he'll be back soon."

"Admitted?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes sweetie, it's your vacation time and you need to recuperate. The hospital is nice and has a hunk next door so you should be all set."

"Next door?" I asked as my voice raised an octave.

He winked and left as the aforementioned hunk entered into my cage.

God help me.

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah I shouldn't have ended the story but crazy psycho bitch is visiting so I'm done. Going to acquire some chocolate and I'm very, very, very, very sorry that I did not do grammatical check or something like that. I'm really sorry. I have a need for chocolate. NOW. See you soon Oh, hope you like the pairing *wink*


	4. Unfaithful Encounter

**A/N: **Dews here and ready to type more psychopathic chapter about our favorite couple: Naruto and Gaara. Had a blast so far with the other three and although I don't know how long this chapter will be or when it ends, I can guarantee total awesomeness.

Disclaimer: See my fist, see it, can you feel it, it's pounding into your head that I don't own Naruto nor will I ever but this is my psychopathic story so don't steal it or else, I don't know, (ran out of threats).

**~Why I should have killed you~**

**Chapter 4: Unfaithful encounter**

He walked into the room and closed the door. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest and prayed he could not hear it. I pretended that I was sleeping because I just couldn't face him not because I was weak or anything like that; it's just that I can't deal with him right now and the fact that he is getting married to some bitch. Bitch.

He walked to my side and I could feel his burning gaze on me as he stared at me with those blue-burning eyes that see everything. He moved the hair above my tattoo away to caress the tattoo that I had gotten just because of him. The feeling of his hands on my head was very comforting but I don't want to be fucking comforted by him or any person, I just wanted him to leave.

He trailed his hand down the side of my face and across my lips. His hands felt hot as they traveled all across my face with soothing intention and reassuring kisses on my neck.

Holy hell he was kissing my neck. Oh crap this is bad really bad because if he keeps doing that, I'm going to-

A moan escaped my lips as the devil himself chuckled from above me.

"I knew you couldn't last much longer," he said.

"What the fuck are you doing here," I asked in a fevered voice.

"Checking up on you since I got a notice I would be getting a neighbor."

'Go back to your stupid room and stay, just leave me alone."

"Aw, you're so mean to me. You're always mean to me. Pushing me away and runni-"

"I did not fucking push you away or run away now get out."

"No, I won't be leaving so stop the yelling or I _will_ make you yell," he said with a mischievous look.

My eyes widened as I looked into his eyes and realized the hunger that was there.

"You really have a lot of nerve pushing me into that car," he said in a husky voice.

"I hate when people touch me."

"Did you hate it when I touched you, my uke?"

"Don't fuck with me you asshole."

"Wasn't there a rule against the word _fuck_?"

"Who the hell said that?"

"You did but, I didn't think there was also a rule against _fucking_," he said as I gasped in surprise. I knew what he was implying and blood rushed to my groin in longing.

"Aren't you getting married to some bitch," I asked before he did something naughty.

"Is that a bit I hear in your voice, Rara?"

"Don't call me Rara," I yelled as I tried to push him off of me.

"Next time you yell, I promise I'll make you yell for more."

"Don't fucking say perverted things when you're getting married."

"You yelled," he said before he captured my mouth in a hard kiss. I tried to push him off but he grabbed my hands and held it above my head. He trailed his tongue to my ear and bit the lobe.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked as he breathed into my ear.

"Please…stop…no more…please."

"It was just a kiss and you're already breathing this hard. What would happen if I did this?"

My body jerked off the hospital bed by itself before I realized what had happened. As my senses returned to me, I realized that he had pinched my left nipple which was my most sensitive one.

"DON'T FUCKING DO THAT," I yelled.

"See, I told you I'll make you yell for something."

"Damn you to hell, Naruto. Damn you to hell."

"Too late sweetheart, been there or don't you remember what happened after you left?"

I stared at him and realized that his eyes had turned crimson, by anger or arousal, I did not know.

"I will show you what you did to me, countless nights I stayed up unable to sleep due to the ache in my groin and heart."

"I had no choice, I had no fucking choice Naruto, I had none."

"You had me Gaara, you fucking had me and you threw me away as soon as you got a chance to leave."

"You…don't…understand," I said in a sob.

"Oh, I understand alright."

With those words, he resumed his nibble on my ear and trailed down my neck to my collarbone. A moan escaped me as he sucked on the sensitive spots he knew all to well. I tried wiggling him off but that increased the friction between us and I stopped.

He continued rubbing against me and I felt what I had done to him.

"Can you feel what you started?" he asked in an aroused voice.

"Get off me please, I don't want to do this just stop-"

"That's not what you said last time. We had something Gaara, we did."

I broke down into heaving sobs and tried to hide my face but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed me and pulled me toward him whispering sweet things to my ear.

"Oh Rara, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry. Please, I won't do it anymore please stop."

I'd almost forgotten how skirmish he was with tears and how he didn't like seeing me cry. I memory came to my mind.

_I was playing in the park and I was wearing my sister's old dress she said that I could wear whenever I wanted. I was making sand castles when my hair bow was snatched from my head. I turned around and there were three kids a little older than me running away with it. I tried to run after them but I fell and scraped my knee on the edge of the sandbox as I tripped out of it. I curled up and started crying but then an orange haired boy ran toward me holding my bow in his dirty hands._

"_Does it belong to you ni-chan," he asked._

_I couldn't do much but cry as I grabbed the bow from him._

"_Did I do anything wrong, I saw the kids take it and I ran after them to get it back. I'm so sorry, I didn't…mean it …please stop crying."_

"_Why'd you do it, you could have laughed too?" I asked._

"_I protect the innocent, it's my ninja way," he said with such a serious face I stopped crying._

"_Ha, well that's what my dad says. He's a ninja and stuff," he said with a laugh._

_I started giggling with him and before long we were holding our sides in laughter._

I started giggling and Naruto looked at me funny.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just remembering something."

"Does it involve me?"

"Um…yeah…I guess."

"What was it?"

"Oh, just the day we met and you returned my hair bow."

"Oh yeah, that's the first time you cried in front of me."

"Yeah, thanks."

"But not the last," he whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Just wondering if you still have the bow," he said as my mind went to the box under my floorboards.

"No, not really. Besides, I'm tired and you need to rest your leg."

"I'll let you sleep tonight Rara, but don't forget _mi ama_, you belong to me and I don't intend to ever let go," he said as he walked out of my room.

**A/N:** Soooo, you like or what. This story is getting more complicated and together as I type it and to clear the positions up, Gaara is the sadistic bitch and he was Naruto's lover. Was is the word Gaara thinks but Naruto does not agree. He wants him. Bad. I don't want Naruto raping Gaara so I didn't go overboard. So, get ready for the next chapter because Sakura has arrived. Awesomeness is going to happen.

Adieu,

Dews


	5. Let me love you

**A/N:** I apologize in advance since this will be a very short chapter. I have a brief hour to spare and i decided to upload this chapter. Sorry again.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own naruto.

**~Why I should have killed you~**

**Chapter 5: Let me love you**

I got several more visitors the next day and although I won't admit it, it was cool that they all cared. Somehow my girlfriends found out that I was in the hospital and they all came to visit, bringing flowers and candy except for Temari who got me this punk plushie with all these piercing on it. It rocked.

They all wanted to know what was going on with the orange hair dude and I had to remind them that his hair was blonde, not orange. They didn't care and nagged me for the details until I spilled my gut.

"I know people who can give her the best blanket party," Temari said.

"Yeah, we can stalk her and stuff and find out where she lives and Ino, you could mess with her mind a little," Tenten said.

"Those offer are very tempting but I can't do that to Naruto. If he's going to get married, then I wish him happiness and joy, I don't want to make him said again and maybe this girl can make him happy," I said. All the girls stared at me with disbelieving eyes and even I would admit I sounded unlike myself. To change the topic, I asked Temari how she and Shika were doing and she turned bright red, which gave me my answer.

"Somebody's not a virgin," I sang.

"Shut the hell up Gaara," she yelled.

"What!"

There were several more disbelieving comments about her and Shika but the blush on her cheeks proved that she was not lying.

"Damn girl, you guys were really serious," Ino said.

"Wow," whispered Hinata as she herself turned red.

"You know what, we're leaving since obviously you aren't dying and wish you luck with your orange haired lover," Temari said and she pushed the others out the door. Before she closed the door she told me to follow my heart and I just felt like bawling my eyes out since that was what I wanted to do but I just couldn't. I already lost my chance.

I fell into a restless sleep and dreamed about Naruto.

Well, it was more like a remembered memory from our past. I had just found out that Kankuro was half-dead from a fight and I was in a frenzied state. I ran all the way to his house and into his lap where I bawled like a baby and Naruto gave me reassuring rubs until I calmed down and told him everything. He continued rubbing my back and gradually I began to tingle. Not the bad kind of tingle but the good kind of tingle. We had only had sex about three times and I could recognize the early signs of pleasure. I didn't want to have sex with him because I was still in shock and I did not know if I really wanted to do it with Naruto. There were just too many problems.

I tried to detangle myself from his arms but he held on tight.

_"Let me love you,"_ was what he whispered to me before I relaxed and accepted his love.

**A/N:** Sorry, but i really have to go. Enjoy.


	6. Operation: IceCream

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm surprised to be uploading another chapter although I should be studying for my regents XP. Anyway, here it is and although it's pretty short, you can survive till the next chapter. Which reminds me, I read this Disney yaoi story called Naruhontas and I am very tempted to write Disney yaoi stories cause god knows I love them. Anyway, his is a really long note so just read the damned story.

**Disclaimer: **Naw dude, I don't own any of Naruto but I wouldn't mind a piece of Sasori.

**~Why I should have killed you~**

**Chapter 6: Operation: Ice-cream**

Needless to say, the dream went into the fevered stage and I woke up wet. It never happened before and I was pretty pissed with myself for that. The nurse that came in to clean me took one look at the bed and turned bright red. I pretended I was sleeping so I wouldn't face her and it was very uncomfortable as she tried to clean me. Damn her.

I tried to keep myself distracted by thinking about what to do to the pink hair chick when my mind drifted back to Naruto.

That was not working.

I got a memo from Rockie that Naruto would be released either tomorrow or the next and I should commence my seducing act. Blast that dude. He is not helping with my emotions and it was annoying.

I decided to bring myself up to date with the events of my life so far since I was pretty confused.

First, I nearly got run over by a car and was saved by an orange haired boy who I then proceeded to push into the freaking car who turned out to be Naruto who turned out to be getting married who turned out to have signed his marriage with my facility who turned out to be responsible for me being in this freaking hospital who turned out to be next door who turned out to be the object of my fucking wet dreams who turned out to be my ex-boyfriend.

Damn, that was very confusing.

The girl finally finished and since I was in dire need of some ice-cream, I decided to sneak to the vending machine on the first floor. I carefully stood up and snuck past the nurse that was engrossed in a stupid fashion magazine. I almost got caught when the elevator came but the two doctors were too involved in their conversation to notice. I dragged the stupid IV with me into the elevator and closed the door just as the stupid nurse looked up and noticed me. I gave her a little wave as I grinned in excitement.

I made it to the first floor then turned left and ran to the vending machine. I stared at all the choices and before long, there was a murmur in the lobby as people finally noticed me.

"Runaway patient," a fucking girl screamed.

I patted my pockets for my money before I realized that I was wearing hospital clothes and my money was not with me.

Fuck, so much for my ice-cream I thought as the same girl screamed again and told the nurses to get a hold of me because I was literally spazing out and kicking the freaking vending machine to see if it would randomly give me one to make me go away.

No such luck.

I was grabbed from behind by two female nurses and they seemed to press themselves onto me which makes me wonder if they didn't have any freaking male nurse.

As they turned me around toward the elevator once again I caught a glimpse of the screaming chick and wouldn't you know it, it was the pink haired chick that was going to marry Naruto.

She's going to get it.

I veered he two nurses toward the girl and as I passed her, with her leaning way back against the desk, I whispered: _Hold onto him tight sweetheart, cause I just might steal him_.

I grinned as I watched her soft pink eyes widen in shock and then widen further in recognition.

Mission accomplished. Sort of.

**A/N:** This is it folks and sorry for the short chapter because I really have to study for my regents and do some laundry cause I have nothing to wear tomorrow.

**Adieu,**

**Dews**


	7. Mystery Visitor

**A/N: **Next chapter and I hope you have enjoyed this crazy weird story so far. I don't want to ruin the ending but like I mentioned before, this story will end happily so enjoy. Gave some thought to the new story so maybe might do like Aladdin. I've always been fascinated with Indian culture. Maybe, just maybe…

**Disclaimer**: There's not a possibility or even a slight chance or a stray maybe to prove to you that I own Naruto.

**Why I should have killed you**

**Chapter 7: Mystery visitor**

**Gaara's POV**

There was a visitor in my room when the nurses brought me back, but they failed to notice him since he was hiding next to the wall. The red hair gave him away and I was able to buy a few minutes in order to compose my feelings.

"I heard you were sick," my visitor said, right after the nurses left.

"So? What the fuck do you want?" I angrily asked.

"That's no way to talk to me baby." he said as he swaddled over to me, trying to put his arms around my body.

Before I could stop myself, I lashed out my right hand. It crashed into his jaw, releasing me momentarily. Trying to react, he leapt at me and wrapped those arms around my chest again. I couldn't take it anymore, so I screamed. In less than ten seconds, Naruto burst through the door and when he saw him around me, his face went through a series of emotions too complicated to record. He threw himself at the man and was about to punch him in the face when he stopped midair.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sasori?" Naruto asked, his fist slowly lowering back to its regular position.

"Naruto? Wow...haven't seen _you_ in a while." Sasori said while eyeing him from head to toe.

"You two know each other?" I stupidly asked.

"Ah yeah, our parents are best friends." Naruto replied. "But why were you grabbing Gaara?"

"Well, he hasn't returned any of my calls for like three years...so now I decided to fly back and check on him." Sasori said, glancing back at me to give him a deadly look mixed with hunger.

"Didn't Rockie call you and tell you I was in the hospital?" I accusingly asked.

"He might have left a message..."

"Wait, how do _you _two know each other?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, we used to date about three years ago." Sasori coolly answered.

"Date?" Naruto tried to ask coolly, but it came out like a strangled yelp.

"Uh…that's what I just said. And I have every intention of taking him back." Sasori said.

"You must be fucking me." Naruto growled out.

"You're too teme for me, I like fucking ukes like Gaara." Sasori said, licking his lips. Remember when I said I hated boys, well, can you see why now?

"Don't fucking talk about me like that. I'm not your sex toy _or_ buddy, and I don't want to get back with you." I screamed at the end.

"See, he hates your guts, now would you get the fuck out of here and go? Or maybe just go rot in hell?" Naruto said impatiently.

"Ha, so you could cause him grief again? Last time I checked, you were getting married." Sasori said.

I dared a glance at Naruto and saw his face was contorted in anger, shame and something I did not want to know.

The blonde flickered his eyes at me and then at Sasori before he said, "You might have won this round little puppet, but be prepared to go down." And he walked away.

"You're an asshole." I told Sasori as he lightly chuckled.

"What did I do?"

"You made him angry."

"Did you want him to stay?"

When I didn't answer, he took a look at me and noticed the blush that appeared in my cheeks.

"So you _do_ like him?" He asked in a gentle voice. I considered lying to him...but I could never lie to Sasori.

"Yeah, I really do." I said in a small voice.

"Well, we just have to figure out a way to get him for you, now don't we?" he said with his cocky grin.

"Sasori, I-I'm…"

"Don't say it. We had something and now it's over. Time for _both _of us to move on."

"Okay."

**A/N:** Please forgive me since this chapter is very short. Blame the stupid teachers who want me to take regents in order to pass the class. The regents are taking up all my time and I'm too busy studying. I promise to do a short chapter next plus I started a new story. It's called **Do you love me enough to forgive me?** It will be dedicated to Bluegirl20. Hope to have it out soon.


	8. Manato's Confession

**A/N:** This chapter will come as a surprise to you but since I'm working on a new story called **Do you love me enough to forgive me, **this one has to finish soon. There's about four chapter left and I can guarantee a lemon or lime or whatever it's called in the next chapter. Seriously guys review. I hate when 5 people add this to their favorite story and I get like 1 review. I just glare at the computer thinking of sending evil sheeps after you. REVIEW!!!

**Why I should have killed you**

**Manato's confession**

Thinking about it would not do me good so the only thing I could do was dream. I dreamed about our past together and how it could have been different. I dreamed that his father had understood and had given us a chance. Modern times are more lenient and I had no doubt that we would have been accepted as a couple.

A week went by without a visit from Naruto though I could hear him conversing with _his_ visitors. Their words were mumbled and sometimes there was yelling. Come to think of it, the yelling got more intense as the week progressed but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

The next week, I got a visit from someone who I never thought I would. It was Naruto's dad.

At first I couldn't figure out who the stranger in the coat standing outside my room was since the light from the ceiling cast a shadow over his face. When he took another step forward and the glaring light illuminated his blonde hair gently streaked with gray, I knew this day was a nightmare waiting to unfold. He slowly walked toward my bed and I quickly dismissed the thought of attacking, screaming or sobbing in front of him. I neutralized my face and glared into his eyes with a stone cold face.

"Hello Gaara."

"What do you want?" I asked with a bite in my voice.

"Your forgiveness," he said as I sucked in a breath. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying even though I heard him just fine. So, I decided to do the only thing that will prevent me from strangling him.

I laughed.

I laughed so hard Naruto who I suppose was in the other room came into my room with his visitors in tow. The pink haired chick was with them and her eyes were bloodshot. I wondered why.

"What's going on dad?" Naruto asked with a surprisingly cold voice.

"I just wanted to talk to Gaara and I do not need your input."

"I think he does, _dad_, since it concerns him," I said with a creepy smile on my face. Just then Temari, Ino, Tenten and Sasori came in with their own creepy smiles.

God, was it creepy smile day or what.

"Great, we have an audience, just like last time I spoke with you. Please do continue," I said like a deranged manic.

He appeared to be in pain as he looked at me pleadingly. I undauntedly looked him in the eye and dared him to kick the people out. After a minute of quiet eye fight, he removed his gaze and stared out the window.

"I guess I better begin in the beginning since sooner or later, it'll all be out. Please do not interrupt me as I tell this story since it is a painful experience," he said as his eyes misted.

"He was not supposed to be there that night but he was and that was where the whole drama began. His name was Madara and we did not get along well. He was young, irrational and completely egotist. I couldn't help it. I hated him on the spot. We never got along since all he wanted was power and I fell hopelessly and utterly in love with him."

There was a shocked gasp from everyone except for Sasori who gravely nodded in my direction. I guess he did his little homework and blackmailing. I sent him a silent thanks and felt a twinge of guilt at loving Naruto instead of him.

"I couldn't resist him if I had wanted to and he played on that," Manato continued. "He said he loved me and for a time, I thought that he did. I would jeopardize my missions just to get a glimpse of him or have a little _private moment_. Back then, those kinds of things weren't allowed and it was a dark fear I carried that it would be out soon. That did not stop me. He seemed to live for danger and it wasn't long before I got caught up with the same passion for danger. I gave him whatever he wanted and some of that included top-secret government information which was a mistake. I did not know he was just using me to get revenge but when I did know, I was not only heartbroken, I was pissed. I felt like my heart has been clawed to shreds. I seeked him out to confront him but when I reached his house, all that was left was a letter saying: _You're really as stupid as you look._ I did not think I could feel any worse but it was as if someone just poured lemon juice on my already shredded heart. It was then that I realized that he was going to use all the information I had been feeding him to take over the government. To cut the story short, I managed to stop him but not without injuries both physically and emotionally."

"So you and Madara were fuck buddies?" I just had to ask.

At first he looked at me like he couldn't make out what to say then he started laughing and soon enough, we were all laughing except for Sakura who was the pink haired bitch. She was glaring at me with a none too happy expression. Damn, something was up with her.

"Which brings me to the apology I owe to you Gaara, Manato continued. "I acted with hardness because I did not want my son getting hurt and I wanted what was best for him. I wanted him to be happy and the pressure both of you would have gotten for being in love made me do what I did and told you all those terrible lies. I apologize again because over the years, I have come to figure out that my son really did love you and since I want the best, I guess I just have to give you my blessings."

"Wait, you actually mean…that you'd…we could…" I couldn't form a coherent thought so I just shut up. I looked at Naruto who was looking at me with fire in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel a little tingle somewhere down there.

"Also," Manato said. "Sakura, I'm sorry but you can't marry my son. There is going to be a wedding and it would be nice if you did come. Once again, I'm sorry."

"I understand," Sakura said as tears even filled her eyes. I guess she thought it was romantic or some shit. But, I knew she had something up her sleeve.

"I think it's time we give these two a break to sort things out. Everyone out," Sasori said with a wink at me. Everyone shuffled out and once again, I was left with Naruto.

**A/N:** Hey guys, I hope you love the story and try to guess what Sakura would do. Hehe, bet you'd never guess right. **REVIEW!!!**


	9. Lemony Sex

**A/N:** This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Lemon, lime, orange, and pear whatever you may call it. I call it hot boy sex. Lmao, should stop rambling and continue with the story.

**Disclaimer: **If I tried to steal Naruto, Gaara would probably smack me over the head with his purse or just jump to the killing part.

**Why I should have killed you.**

**Chapter 9: No words**

It seemed like no words were needed as Naruto slowly moved toward me. I couldn't read the emotions behind his face but I would have been blind not to see the heat from his eyes.

I extended both arms as he neared my bed and he fell into them. After a time I felt tears on my skin from Naruto but couldn't help the tears that fell out of my eyes. I held him close without any fear that we would be separated again. I held him so close I felt like we were merged into one person.

Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine and couldn't help but open my mouth to his sweet entrance. Our tongues thrust against each other with real vigor and I thought the heat that emaciated from us would melt us. I rubbed my whole body against him and felt the throbbing between my legs intensify as Naruto rubbed right back.

He broke the kiss as he trailed his hot tongue down my collarbone and over one of my nipples. I didn't know when he took of my shirt.

He sucked on one and I couldn't hold back a gasp from the sweet pleasure that shot right to my member. I intertwined my fingers into his hair and rubbed against his tongue.

God that felt good.

He bit my nipple and pinched the other with his fingers as my body ached off the bed reaching and begging for more contact.

I dragged his mouth back to mine and pushed past his lips with my tongue as I reached down his torso and toward the source of the consuming heat. My fingers brushed against it and for a second I felt scorched. I was on fire.

I have waited so long after being told Naruto did not love me and to get lost. I've cried for him in bed snuggled next to my teddy bear but have stayed away because Manato said that it was for the best. I couldn't believe how deprived I was of this luscious sensations.

I yanked my mouth away fom his and attacked his nipples. His moans convinced me that my action pleased him and I couldn't hold back a grin. I sucked on his sensitive spots till I reached his belly button. I licked and lightly blew as I felt him quiver like I knew he would. I took off his belt and pulled his pants off with one smooth move. I tossed it by the side and grabbed his erect cock through his boxer fabric. It was still hot.

I flipped him so he was lying on the bed and I was straddling him on the small hospital bed. I rubbed my thumb against the tip which caused him to moan. If nothing else, the boxer fabric intensified the friction and doubled the pleasure. I slowly but gently eased down until my lips until it was just barely touching his cock.

He looked at me with glazed eyes as I rubbed my hands up and down his cock. I lowered my mouth until he was halfway in my mouth before I started sucking. His boxer was immediately wet as I pulled up and dived back down over and over again. His moans and groans filled the room as his hands tangled in my hair and a pushed me farther down.

"Take the fucking boxers off," he gritted out before moaning his head off again.

"Your wish is my command," I said before proceeding. I whisked it off and finally tasted the sweet flesh that had been forbidden me.

The sweet tang of his juice felt like everlasting water to me after being stranded in a desert. I slowly inserted him into my mouth until he was all the way in my mouth and swallowed.

He screamed with pleasure and begged me to stop as I continued the sweet torture that made me pump my cock to the rhythm of his moans. He grabbed my ass and massaged it as he thrust his hard cock into my hand.

"I can't take it anymore," he moaned as he looked at me with unfocused eyes. I could tell what he wanted and although it was great to be on top, I knew I had to submit or pay the prize later.

"Do you want me to ride you or what?" I asked.

"I want you to ride me," he said as he thrust his cock faster and faster and faster into my hands. I let him go and removed my own pants which were painful to take off since I was really hard. I climbed back on top of him and slowly grinded my hips against his, brushing our cocks together. We both moaned in unison.

"Do you have any lubrication?" I asked.

"No, we just have to manage. Don't worry I'll prepare you," Naruto said as he pushed three of his fingers into my mouth. I sucked and licked those fingers like I just did his lips and watched as the arousal increased in my lover's eyes. He was really my _lover._

He took it out and trailed it down to my ass toward my hole. He inserted one and I immediately tensed up.

"Relax baby."

"I'm trying to," I said. He pulled my head down toward his mouth as he opened my hole wider and inserted another finger. A moan escaped me but was muffled by the pleasure of his lips against mine and the pain was momentarily forgotten as he plunged his hot tongue back into my mouth and pushed against my tongue. I was lost in the hot sweaty tongue battle until he inserted the third finger which caused me to scream.

"It's okay sweetie, I won't hurt you," he slowly murmured into my ears.

"I know but it's been so long since I felt you in me," I managed to gasp out.

"Didn't Sasori take you when both of you were dating?" he asked with surprise.

"No, I never let him take me," I said as I buried my wet cheeks under his chin. He pulled my face up with his free hand and looked into my eyes for a few minutes with eyes overflowing with love before he kissed me once again. This kiss was different. It was not trying to draw my attention away from the pain but was telling me how much he loved me. It was sweet and gentle and nice and just plain earth shattering.

"I love you," Naruto said.

"I love you more," I panted as he began to scissors his fingers in my asshole.

"Tell me again."

"I love you Naruto," I yelled as he plunged into me.

I saw stars.

"Oh my god, oh god, please don't move," I begged. The pain was too much to bear. It's been several years since I've had sex and him inside me was doing things to my mind.

"Are you okay," he asked as he breathed hard into my ears.

"Just a second, I'll be fine," I said as I struggled to catch my breath. After a minute, he moved out of me but since I didn't want him disconnected from me, I slammed down again on his dick and was hit with a new wave of bitter sweet pleasure. It wass imply too good.

After a while, we set up a slow paced rhythm that increased in tempo as we moaned our minds off and gripped each other like a life preserver. Well, he was my life now so I had to hold on tight.

He thrust his big cock into me so hard I felt his balls bouncing against my ass. That turned me on and I rode him like a fucking bull. After a few minutes of thrusting and rotating by hips this way and that, he spilled inside me with a scream and I immediately followed. We both collapsed in a heap as he pulled me close to him and whispered he love me.

**A/N: **Hope you like the lemon chapter. Haven't written a lemon chapter in so long it's kinda sketchy although I don't want to be too focused since I go over board. (See chapter two of **What happens in the cage stays in the cage**). REVIEW!!!


	10. Psychotic Sakura

**A/N: **Yay, psychotic Sakura is going to do something evil and everyone would know how horrible she is and then she'll go -------wait, can't give anything away. READ PEOPLE READ!!!

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Naruto now, go read the story before I send mutated random animals after you. Shoo

**Why I should have killed you**

**Chapter 10: Psychotic Sakura**

I was let out after a week even though I was quite happy with my new visitor. He stayed a long time and told me stories about how horrid his life had been without me. I told him things about me too and the whole cross-dressing obsession. We told me he would personally buy me a kimono for our wedding which got me so hot we had sex _again_. We basically did it every time he came over.

On the day that I was to leave, I had breakfast in the cafeteria. I had ordered a bacon and sausage sandwich with lemonade and Naruto being Naruto had ordered ramen. When the waiter brought my drink, I set it by the side and started eating my food. A little flying bug came to rest on the rim of my drink and I watched, amused, as he took a sip from it. No, I don't kill bugs since I don't want Shino to kill me.

So the little bugger drinks the thing and about five seconds after, he falls over the side of the glass.

"Did that bug just die?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah I think so, you don't think…"

"But who would do such a thing?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"No, we would not be playing the _let's guess who the murderer is_ game. Who did you just break off an engagement to?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Sakura? But she's so nice and she would never do anything like that," Naruto said with wide innocent eyes.

"You don't know anything do you?" I asked with a shake of my head.

"And do you dobe?" he asked angrily.

"Remember the day your father confessed?"

"Yeah, as if I would ever forget that. You know, I never knew he was gay and stuff. And it's all thanks to Sasori for getting him to come out."

"Focus Naruto, when I had gone down to get an ice cream a couple days before that, I had told her that I was going to steal you away from her. She was shocked to recognize me because I knew things about her you don't know."

"How do you know her?" Naruto eagerly asked.

"That's another long story I don't feel like getting into. Let's just say that her main form of attack is poison."

"Why would you say such a horrible thing? I don't want to marry her but I still feel sorry for her and that doesn't give you the right to say such a nasty thing."

"You're too nice to people and that's going to get you killed. I know that Sakura is behind this because when you and I had broken up, after a year or so, I was sent to a home where crazy people lived, to put it plainly."

"You went to live with crazy people?"

"I wasn't actually crazy. I just had…a hard time..adjusting…after…you…know…"

"Oh," was all he said.

"Yeah so, I was there and she was also sent there because of trying to poison someone. They didn't want to send her to jail because her father was rich and stuff and would probably get her out. Besides, there was a little something off about her. She would seem like a nice person to you and be your best friend but try taking something away from her. What do you think would happen?"

"Someone's not going to be happy," he said.

"Yes, you're smart. So, I took you away from her and she can't play the poor pity girl card with your dad because he already dismissed her so the only way left is to kill me off."

"Or, she could pretend I raped her she was pregnant with my baby," he said with an all too innocent grin.

"Mmmm, tell me, how exactly would she get _pregnant_?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows.

"We can always have people rape her then maybe kill her and dump her in a ditch," I said with a suggestive wink when he turned red.

"I love when your evil side emerges. I have to ask, were you really going to kill me in the hospital that day?"

"No, I couldn't even if I tried and the choice of killing Sakura is still open and I would gladly take the job."

"No, I don't want you going to jail before our wedding or during the time that we are married. Besides, do you want to go back to the crazy house?"

"I didn't get sent to the crazy house because I killed someone. I got sent there because I had a wild breakdown after we broke up," I whispered fiercely.

"Alright, alright calm down you sadistic horny bitch. What's wrong, PMS-ing again?"

"Regardless of the fact that I like to dress up as a girl, it doesn't mean that I PMS."

"I know, I can vow first hand you don't," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Only you would say that and get away with it," I said as I smiled a little. God I loved him.

"So, what are we going to do about her?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the only person who can beat her at her own game and sniff her out is Sasori. I have to speak with him."

"Why do redheads attract each other? It's not fair. Besides, I'll be all lonely," he moaned as he slammed his head into the table, rattling the dishes that we had ignored, fearing more poison.

"We attract each other so that's a false assumption. And I will definitely make you forget that you are lonely on our wedding night."

"We are in the cafeteria and it would look really bad if I jumped you over the table wouldn't it?" Naruto asked as he eyed the hospital gown I wore.

"Yes, yes, I believe so," I said in a fake English accent.

"Well then darling, why don't you give Sasori a call and let's catch this bitch. I have my tux fitting this afternoon and your kimono would be arriving in two days. All fixed."

"They didn't even take my body measurements," I said with a surprised tone.

"They don't have to sweetie, I know your body size." That caused a blush to rise to my cheeks and it stayed there until I went upstairs to my room to get everything set. Oh, he came with me too. _Hint hint._

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm done and things are heating up. Woot, I'm going to do the pre-wedding scenes and breakdowns and backdowns and other downs there are. REVIEW!!!


	11. Sasori and Sasuke, sitting on a tree

**A/N:** A/N: Screwed up the fifth chapter of **Do you love me enough to forgive me?** because I can't write a straight sex scene. If you're interested in writing it plus the lemon chapter that comes next, leave a review and I'll get back to you. Kind of in a panicky mood because the story needs to go on and it needs ex so please do it. First come, first serve.

**Disclaimer: **Didn't you here me say read on. Fine can't hear me, then, read my typy letters. READ ON and no, Naruto doesn't belong to me.

**Why I should have killed you**

**Chapter 11: Sasori and Sasuke, sitting on a tree…**

I returned home with Naruto and dug around in my purse for the key. After I found it, I inserted the key and turned the knob. Then my apartment exploded.

Well, not technically but there was this big burst and then, "Welcome home!" I was still surprised and was in a weird kung fu pose before Naruto pushed me forward and I fell onto the cake that was being wheeled out. There was screaming and yelling but the cake was good. It was chocolate which was my favorite. I finally pulled myself up after eating a few mouthfuls and found Naruto staring intently at me. He pulled me up and began to lick the cake off my face and that caused me to blush since there were a lot of people in my apartment, including his parents.

"That really turns me on," I heard Shika say in his bored voice.

"Oh no, my pants are growing smaller on me," Rockie screeched as he ran out the room, followed by Neji.

After I was allowed to breath and all the chocolate around my mouth was gone, I thanked everyone for the surprise and we had a blast. We played truth or dare spin the bottle after the parents left and it was just me, Naruto, Neji, Rockie, Shika, Temari, Ten-Ten, Sasori, Hinata, Ino, Shino and Sasuke who just came home from overseas. The rule was simple. If you don't tell the truth, you have to do a dare. No one ever tells the truth so we pretty much dare each other to do _things._

"The fact that both of you are engaged does not matter tonight," Rockie said as he tipped back another bottle of water. He was never allowed to drink alcohol after he tried to rape everyone in their sleep.

"Are you saying that if I get dared to have sex with Sasori for example, and take a picture to prove it, it'll totally be okay?" I asked.

"Of course it's okay," Naruto said.

"It is?" everyone all asked at once.

"Yeah, have sex with him and take pictures if you get the chance. For you Sasori, as much as I am grateful for bringing us together, know that I know here you live and if your house might accidentally blow up with you inside, it's not my fault."

Sosari paled.

"And for you my sweetheart," he said turning his cold gaze at me. "You will be raped in your sleep after I tie you to the bed."

"That turns me on, sorry," I said apologetically.

"Fine, I'll shove a candle up your ass and see if that turns you on also," he said with a sneer.

"No thank you, I don't feel like having sex with Sasori anymore."

"Good, let the game begin," Naruto said with a big 'ole grin, his cold gaze gone.

"OOOOOhhhkay, where the hell is the bottle?" Ino asked.

"I have it," Sasuke said as he came into the room. He placed it in the center and we all sat around looking at each other. We'd drunk a lot of booze so the mood was pretty light and mellow.

Sasuke spun first since he had brought the special bottle. It landed on Ino.

"Okay Ino, always wanted to ask, are you a lesbian?" Sasuke asked in a deadpan voice.

"O-Of c-cc-course not," She replied blushing red. She took the bottle and spun it, it landed on me.

"When did Naruto take your virginity," she asked.

"Do I have to say it?" I asked.

"Yes, unless I will dare you to make out with Sasori so answer the question."

"We did it when we were fourteen, happy?"

"Yeah," she said with a grin.

The game continued on until midnight with dares more vivid than necessary and questions so embarrassing, Sasuke didn't even answer the one whether he was gay or not. So, Sasori dared him to kiss him and he did. He later left with him that night and I was happy there's still a chance he could be happy with someone.

Everyone pitched in and helped clean after I threatened to kill them if they didn't. I was only kidding but they took it seriously. I was left with Naruto after they left so, we decided to take a shower together and go to sleep. Nothing happened except for some fondling and hand jobs and promises of more in the morning.

In the morning we went to Sasori's house to talk about a plan to stop Sakura. We'd checked her house and she wasn't there. No one knew she was. We also dropped by Naruto's house for some quick breakfast since there was nothing in my house.

When we arrived at Sasori's, we knocked and Sasuke opened the door. He was shirtless and I couldn't help but sneer at this awesome outcome. Sasori came up behind Sasuke and asked who it was as he wrapped both arms around his waist. He quickly dropped it when he saw it was us.

"Can we come in now or are you guys too busy?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Come back in 3 hours, we may be done by then," Sasuke said with his usual smirk.

"We're done," Sasori said as he blushed furiously. "For now at least."

"Move aside," Naruto said as he brushed past them and into the house.

We talked for a while, catching up on stray details and Sasuke's absence. When we told Sasori that Sakura wasn't at home, he frowned.

"She's not at home?" he asked.

"No, and no one has seen her since our engagement was broken."

"Okay, you want me to take care of her but, do you want her dead or alive?" Sasori asked with a straight face.

"DEAD!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, jumping up and pumping my fists in the air for emphasis.

"No," Naruto calmly said as he dragged my ass back onto his lap. "Just have her captured and secured."

"Aww, I get to have no fun."

"Please, do it for me," I begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I think that's my line," Sasuke said.

"Yeah well, I'll always be his first," I said with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah well, I'll always be with him," Sasuke replied.

"You will?" Sasori asked with such vulnerability in his face.

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he went over to him and kissed him.

"I think you guys really need to go," Sasori said as he broke away from the kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, we're off."

**A/N:** Wheeee, just finished with school yesterday and done with exams. So excited. Oh, hope ya don't mind Sasuke and Sasori getting freaky together. Next chapter is the wedding and it's going to be so much fun and longer. Will be done in a day so check back soon and freaking REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
